Dancing In The Dark
by Painted1Golden
Summary: Bulma, 18, and ChiChi are hunters with no higher purpose than making money and staying alive in the deadly world of vampires. The mercenaries finally get an offer to hunt three ruthless vampires for more money then they can imagine.R
1. Lost In Only Your Dreams

A/N: this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. sobs

Dancing In The Dark

A Dream

In visions of the dark night  
I have dreamed of joy departed-  
But a waking dream of life and light  
Hath left me broken-hearted.  
Ah! what is not a dream by day  
To him whose eyes are cast  
On things around him with a ray  
Turned back upon the past?  
That holy dream- that holy dream,  
While all the world were chiding,  
Hath cheered me as a lovely beam  
A lonely spirit guiding.  
What though that light, thro' storm and night,  
So trembled from afar-  
What could there be more purely bright  
In Truth's day-star?

THE END-

Edger Allan Poe

……

The vampire jumped off the fire escape route and landed cautiously on the wet grass. A small rain shower had dampened his delicate senses. With his right hand casually tucked in his pocket, his left hand holding the pocket knife he carried around. He prepared to hit a steady run, tightening his leather boots. He didn't doubt his physical abilities, but the rain slowed down his pace.

He wandered down the dim lit park. The little bit of light, the streetlights provided overhead stung his eyes, and the air seemed colder than it usually was. No matter, things were determined to get hotter very soon. He licked his lips as his gaze caught sight of a girl sitting on a park bench. The scent of her blood teased his nostrils.

A moment later the man appeared in front of her. He pinned her against the bench, his hands next to her shoulders, holding her captive. He leaned over and swiftly bit into her neck.

Pleasure. The thrill.

Warm liquid flowed down his throat. the sweet taste sealed his mouth and he smiled against her flesh. When the last drop left her body she fell limp against the park bench. The man picked her up and roughly and threw her against the nearest tree. Hearing her neck snap gave the strange man a sick kind of happiness. Smirking to himself, he wiped the blood off his lips and exited the park.

"Lets try to make this quick." ChiChi said, as she pushed the door open, and stared into the dimly lit bar room . A heavy gray cloud of smoke hovered above them. From cigarettes, no other. This was not a happy place.

Their current assignment was to hunt down and kill Eli, one of the hundreds of vampires in the city. All they had to do is follow the simplest rules of a hunter: don't get caught in the act and don't leave evidence.

They wore their usual black apparel. It made it easier to disappear when dangerous shit went down.

"Eli!" Bulma called boldly, peering through the obscuring smoke, while checking that her knifes were in place with one under her sleeve and one tucked in her calf high boot. When the three girls walked in the bar it was full of rough laughter and hard metal rock. Now the room was filled with hushed whispers.

"Why are you looking for me? You here to bare your neck?" she felt his lips touch her throat. He appeared out of nowhere it seemed.

Before his fangs could pierce her neck she shoved him into a random chair that happened to be behind him. Bulma then used this moment of confusion, to unsheathe her black knife from under her sleeve. Before he could recover, she drove her knife into his heart and twisted it roughly. The kill was silent and quick. Bulma absently cleaned her knife on her pants and touched her throat to reassure herself there were no puncture marks.

18 kicked Eli's leg that was sprawled straight in front of her." That was him, right?"

"He fit the description Lee gave us. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and wears only red. You don't see that a lot in their kind." ChiChi said as she sensed a vampire behind and automaticly went for her knife. Vampires may of hunted alone, but they were quick to defend their kind.

A roar sounded behind her. Smiling, she grasped the vampire's arm just above his elbow, turned and bent it to put her knife into his gut, and sent him flipping onto his back.

In typical bar like fashion, chaos exploded around them it was almost Devils hour. Midnight was when most of the vampires killing was done. The clock stuck once, twice...

"Come on." Bulma and ChiChi sheathed her weapons and started for the back door.

Along the way to the door another vampire reached for 18's leather coat. Bulma moved to protect her, but 18 didn't give her a chance. More agitated then annoyed, and without hesitation she drew her double daggers. Holding both of her daggers with a death grip she shoved them into each side of the leeches the throat. She held them there for a few seconds and ripped them out feircely. The poor vampire gagged, coughed, and staggered back into a table, knocking over drinks, and started a new quarrel between the restless vampires.

The three hunters continued for the back exit. When they left the bar more vampires flooded out. Fists shaking in the air. They swore their revenge the women of the night that ruined their good drink.

18 stepped into the driver's seat of her black Jaguar and turned the keys while the others got in. She revved the engine twice and rode off, while rain gently beat the windshield.

... A week later….

"What is the new job?" 18 asked as the two girls entered Lee's office behind her.

Lee was about three or four hundred years old. It was hard to tell because his  
appearance made him look about thirty-five at the most. Lee was a vampire and also a mercenary and dealer. Luckily, Lee thirsted for money more then blood. That is why he could be trusted. They brought him the goods, and they been doing it for years. If somebody thought that working with a vampire was almost suicidal no one mentioned it yet. Lee had taught the girls everything they knew. He taught them what a hunter was and the value of their talents.

"Ladies. When you sit we can talk particulars." Lee announced pointing to the chairs in front of him." Even if you girls choose not to take my offer, which I highly doubt...You will be well paid for your services."

"We're listening" Bulma said, her voice as silky as a spiders web. Tantalizing. She crossed her legs gently over the other.

"As I thought." Lee grinned while he popped in the DVD in the DVD player and pressed play. "You may recognize this footage from the recent murders we been having in the city. The short video was the broadcast taken less then taken a week ago about a body of a man in his late thirties found in the back of a night club's dumpster. This kill was made from Kakkorot also known as Goku Son. He appears harmless, but ladies he is a dangerous vampire." Their boss explained as he placed a photo on the table.

"I wouldn't mind tapping that-" ChiChi began

"Chi be serious" Bulma hushed her.

A new report appeared on the screen." This is Krillen he is not one of the tallest vampires there is, but don't let is size fool you. He murdered a teenager that was walking home from a friend house. I'm guessing coming home from a late party." Lee passed a new picture out for the ladies to see.

New footage came on the screen. "Vegeta may be the hardest to destroy. He is one of the ruthless vampires out there. He mutilates his victims. His last kill that we know of right now was a man in his early twenties. He seems to enjoy acting like an animal." He threw his picture right in front of Bulma.

She leaned over to look at the picture closely, "Well his hair seems intimidating." She smirked

"The offer for these vampires death is half a million for each one. With this money, girls do as you please. Are you interested?'

"Sounds fun" 18 acknowledged. Bulma and ChiChi nodded in agreement.

... The next morning….

Bulma read the newspaper out loud to her best friends in their shared apartment. She read it and couldn't believe it. Bulma read it again to herself. Then perhaps she just stared at the news print.

"Damn" she muttered throwing the newspaper at a porcelain vase that was sitting on top of the fireplace, shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces.

"Your cleaning that shit up." 18 said calmly, used to Bulma's usual outbursts.

"What now?" ChiChi sighed slouching farther in her chair, waiting for anyone to answer.

"Didn't we just get this job yesterday? Now one of those leeches are breaking people's necks and leaving them out in the open." Bulma said while sweeping up the glass

"We should to find some leads then." ChiChi said, while Bulma was putting away the broom.

"We should find some of the vampires friends, so they can give us information we are looking for to find are guys. What cha' say?" Bulma grinned as they walked into a spare bedroom around the corner, and she sat down in front of her computer, while typing furiously as she searched for any leads that was able to give her information about Vegeta, Goku, and Krillen. Minutes later she found all the information she needed

"Choose one, maybe two friends who will give us the information we need to find the leech's we are looking for" Bulma smirked looking behind her where ChiChi and 18 were gaping at the screen.

ChiChi was the first one to recover, "Lets use the guy with the 'x' on his cheek."

"Good choice, Yamcha is the lucky winner" Bulma laughed printing his file.

18 gasped "Hey isn't he that guy who hangs at the Stillhouse almost every night checking out chicks on the dance floor?"

"Now won't this be easy? Well go and get him and bring him back here. Well do anything to get answers out of him." Bulma said giving the man one last glance on the monitor before she shut it off.

End of my first chapter. What do the people who read my fic think? Plz review with respect and honesty. I'll try to update soon.

Bye-

Painted1Golden


	2. To You?

A/N: I'm glad you peoples like my story! Thanks for all of the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Sobs

Dancing In The Dark

To

The bowers whereat, in dreams, I see  
The wantonest singing birds,  
Are lips--and all thy melody  
Of lip-begotten words--  
Thine eyes, in Heaven of heart enshrined  
Then desolately fall,  
O God! on my funereal mind  
Like starlight on a pall--  
Thy heart--thy heart!--I wake and sigh,  
And sleep to dream till day  
Of the truth that gold can never buy--  
Of the baubles that it may.

Edgar Allen Poe

…….

He would have been the next on he list to assassinate. He was pretty much a man whore. He would have sex with his victims before he would drink their blood. They were just killing two birds with one stone.

The instant throb of the music from the Stillhouse nightclub kept a rhythmic pace with her confident stride as Bulma made her way to the entrance. Bulma paused to have her i.d checked by the bouncer guarding the entrance.

"Have a nice night," the bouncer offered.

She leaned close to him and whispered," believe me I will." and moved on.

Heavy-metal music blasted from the surrounded sound system as she strode into the crowded club." I'm in" Bulma said into the microphone tucked under her coat.

The three hunters decided that if they all went into the club, it would make it obvious that there was something up. So the girls drew straws to see who would be going in, and whom the lucky two would be to stay in the car. A very adult thing to do.

The maximum occupancy was posted, was five hundred, and she bet it was way past that limit. Vampires and hunters were jam-packed into every available space the club provided. A long sleek bar of black-mirrored glass flowed along the walls. She was able to see every patron on the dance floor. Up front the band played. The crush of the crowd made it difficult to distinguish one couple from the other on the dance floor. It looked more like a sea of body parts squished together.

Bulma made a disgusted sound. Sick.

She scanned the room looking for Yamcha. The raven-haired vampire. She caught sight of him sitting on a stool. His gaze scanning the dance floor. 'what are you looking for?'

"I see him," she whispered again into her jacket. Taking her time to cross the dance floor, pushing the people as she walked.

The couple next to him moved making it all better for her." Hey," she smirked sliding into the stool next to his.

"Hey yourself" Yamcha responded, turning completely in his stool to face her. His jet black vampiric eyes sent a shiver down her spine." Why haven't I seen you around here?"

"This is my first time here."

"Really" His gaze came to her face for a second and then very slowly it lingered in certain places. His look brought out feelings-outrage and disgust. She rolled her eyes. 'It will be over soon.' She repeated in her head to calm her nerves.

She plastered a fake smile on her face, "yeah." She said licking her lips, getting the response she was looking for. Yep! He wanted her." Do you know what? Would you like to come home with me" she gave him a quick perusal to make it look like she was actually interested in him." We could-"

Yamaha's eyes widened, "I…doesn't that happen after we know each other a little better?"

"Not always." She smirked, giving him a sinful grin, tugging on his hand gently. 'Come on! Come on!' She begged mentally. He nodded and stood heading for the back exit. All Bulma could do was follow.

"I got him. Meet us at the back exit." Bulma laughed darkly.

When Yamcha pushed open the door two girls dressed in black came in front of him. "Your friends?" he guessed, letting the door close behind them.

"Yeah." she smiled driving her knife into his lower back.

Yamcha hissed and hunched forward giving Chichi and 18 the chance to wrap a chain around him.

"We're having fun aren't we?" Bulma said, drawing her knife from his back, glancing at ChiChi and 18 over Yamcha's shoulder tightening his chain and wrapping a bandana around his mouth.

"On three lift him up" 18 ordered the other two girls. She counted to three and hauled him to her Jaguar.

Luckily the parking lot was empty or they wouldn't have made it this far.

They threw his mangled body into the back of their back Jaguar. Bulma climbed into the passenger seat, 18 climbed behind the wheel, and ChiChi lied down casually in the back seat, as if they were going on a long road trip.

……..

Yamcha jerked awake.

He blinked his eyes numerous times so he can get focused to the light.

He tried to lift his right foot. The metal clanged reminding him that he was shackled. At least the bandana was removed, so he could at least curse them to death. Yeah right. He bowed his head. He was powerless in this state. He wished he could kill each one of those girls that did this to him. Each time the metal clanged he was reminded when he got tricked; He had a hell of a crick in his neck and shoulder from sitting in such an awkward position for a long time.

He set his jaw firmly when he heard three sets of footsteps walk in the room. He was determined to give each one of those girls a piece of his mind.

"Don't waste your time, Yamcha."

He recognized that voice…. That blue haired bitch he met in the club." How do you know my name? I don't remember telling you!" The silence thickened, as he waited for someone to answer his question. But he highly doubted they would anyways. Hell, they beat him and threw him in the back of their car

"Do you know of anyone of the names of Krillen, Goku, or Vegeta?" 18 asked ignoring his question completely. Just as he thought.

He laughed, a dry, and totally pissed of sound." Why should I tell you? You some kind of hunters or something?"

"And what if we are?'

He stilled for a moment, stung.

ChiChi snagged his chin. "If you don't tell us… I'm sure we can figure out a way for you tell us what we want to know."

He jerked his head away." What are you planning to do? Kill me? or something if I don't tell you hunters. Well, you better kill me 'cause I am not telling you shit."

Bulma laughed with no humor behind it. Her laugh mad a cold chill run down him throat. He hated her. "Don't think we won't kill you now and find another one of your friends." She unsheathed her knife from her boot and ran he fingers against the blade.

"I'm not telling you girls shit!" he spat trying to break free. 'What kind of chains are these?" he thought. He started to panic a little bit, but he wouldn't show those whores what they are doing to him.

"Not talking then!" Bulma growled, running her knife roughly over his forearm. Bright red blood appeared on his new wound.

Yamcha hissed in pain." You'll find Krillen walking up and down Jackson Street. They all hunt around devils hour."

"What about Goku and Vegeta?" ChChi smirked, grabbing her knife from her sheath on her back.

He cracked like a pussy. He ratted out his friends he known for years. Just from a little pain that might of healed in minutes.

"Goku will be found mostly in dark alleys." Yamcha said looking down at his feet, feeling ashamed of himself.

"And Vegeta?"

"You'll find him in Madison Park."

"How do we know that he is telling the truth?" ChiChi snapped, putting her blade to his throat.

"I am! Now let me go!"

"We cant do that." 18 said drawing out her double daggers, looking at them admiringly.

"And why not?" He hissed. He felt like he was going to piss his pants right in front of them.

"Bulma doesn't like vampires, and we learned not to trust them because of what one of you kind did to her daddy." 18 responded.

"Then kill me damnit! If that's what you hunters were planning to do!"

"Actually we were planning for you to be are maid forever" Bulma said, laughing at her own joke afterward.

"You asked to die… We know your kind you would tell on us to save your vampire friends life." 18 purred.

She slowly slid her dagger from his abdomen, and roughened her grip when the blade reached his chest. She pushed her dagger into his heart making his coppery blood wrap around her blade.

"I'm going to call Lee to get him out of our apartment." Chichi announced hoarsely, walking out of the room.

18 twisted her blade and gently pulled it out, wiping his own blood on his dark blue jeans.

………

End of second chapter! Hope you liked it. please review! Oh yeah, I'm not hating on Yamcha or anything but someone had to die. Whahahahahahaha 'cough,cough' hahahahahaha. Anyways, Sorry Yamcha lovers. Vegeta, Goku, and Krillen in the next chapters. REVIEW!

Bye-  
Painted1Golden


	3. Only A Mad Girl Could Love This Song

Disclaimer: I don't anything at all. sobs.

A/n: thank you for reviewing on my story. I am sorry for not updating sooner. I was having writers block. Which is sad because it is only my third chapter. I know my story is a little dark, but it's different and I never read any fanfiction like it. Thank you again my reviews. Now on with the story!

Dancing In The Dark

…….

A mad girls love song

I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead;   
I lift my lids and all is born again.  
(I think I made you up inside my head.)

The stars go waltzing out in blue and red,   
And arbitrary blackness gallops in:  
I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead.

I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed  
And sung me moon-struck, kissed me quite insane.  
(I think I made you up inside my head.)

God topples from the sky, hell's fires fade:  
Exit seraphim and Satan's men:  
I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead.  
I fancied you'd return the way you said,  
But I grow old and I forget your name.  
(I think I made you up inside my head.)

I should have loved a thunderbird instead;  
At least when spring comes they roar back again.  
I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead.  
(I think I made you up inside my head.)

-Sylvia Plath

……..

An hour before Devils hour ChiChi sauntered into the dark bar. It was nearly impossible to see through the dark gray smoke hovering above her in thick clouds. She fanned in front of her face when someone was brave enough to blow a cloud of smoke before her. She gave him one of her most deadliest glares and continued to zigzag between the tables.

She finally spied her man, his back toward her, sitting on the end of a barstool.

This was bar she thought was right in front of the darkest alleys in the city. Just where she predicted to be before feeding hour…in a bar.

She walked toward him. There was a low whistle behind her, and she counted to ten. The next thing she felt- a bold hand patting her bottom- almost she caused her to put a knife through his neck. Again she glared at her offender. 'I could do this, I could do this.' she told herself.

All thoughts of her knife going through the vampire's neck were suspended as the man turned to her.

Then her gaze locked to his. His black eyes, radiant she dove in and enjoyed her swim. Wow! He held her captive. She stared at him; he stared back.

Never before had she seen such intense emotion in human or vampire. For a moment, it knocked her off guard. After a few seconds of watching him he smiled, showing her his white teeth.

His gaze made a shiver go down her back and she closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them, trying to accept the new feeling she felt.

She watched him a moment more, taking his measure. He was bigger than most vampires she hunted. And more… Open, friendly, but he screamed trouble with a capital T, but how much trouble she needed to know…

…….

Thunder cracked and a drizzle of rain fell on her light blue locks. She wrapped her black trench coat tighter around herself, and held her black umbrella over her head. Bulma slouched down farther in the bench she was sitting on, still alert of her surroundings. She would pretty much be committing suicide if she weren't.

She had been sitting on the bench for about twenty minutes waiting for the one and only Vegeta. She couldn't wait to ring his neck. Bulma smirked at the thought.

Vampire's killed Bulma's father while they she was sleeping at age seventeen. Her guess would be that the vampire feed on him every night until his blood got old and he went terrorizing someone else in the city. He left Bulma's father on his bed pale and mutilated. Bruises were scattered over his body. He looked like hell. She screamed at the top of her loungs when she found him.

Bulma lost her mother three years before that, so she was alone except for her two friends. She convinced them to leave their homes with her, and they never went back to their homes since. They met Lee when they were eighteen and he gave them an offer to hunt. 18 and ChiChi did it because they didn't want to leave Bulma alone. But Bulma did it to revenge her father's death, and of course they all accepted. But how many did she need to kill to be satisfied?

Now she sat on a bench at twenty-one waiting for a vampire who never showed up. It was now Devils Hour and no Vegeta. She slowly stood, examining the area. 

The rain had stopped so she closed her umbrella. "Damn" she cursed stomping in a puddle aggravated that she sat for a half an hour and no show.

She started for the exit of the park, but she stopped when she felt a vampire soft lips touch her neck.

The touch was to gentle and her breath caught. Why didn't she feel him coming?

She turned around on the balls of her feet to be face to face with the leech that tried to pierce her neck. Using her umbrella as a weapon she pointed it to his abdomen.

Bulma took in his appearance, from his raven hair that stood straight up which the rain didn't bring down, his masculine nose and high check bones and his mouth, now flattened with irritation from her boldness. His eyes were blacker than a raven's feathers, and now they were staring straight at her, maybe right through her. His gaze was so aggressive she shuddered.

"A hunter I presume?" His voice was fairly calm.

"Vegeta I presume?" she mocked him, bouncing on the balls of her feet getting ready to kick his ass.

Vegeta smirked giving her a hot perusal with his eyes." And what if I am"

"I am planning to kill you" her voice was deadly, showing that and she wasn't shitting around with him.

"Do you really think so?" He said pushing her umbrella from his abdomen slowly, laughing coldly.

Before he could do anything more Bulma dropped her umbrella and quickly unsheathed her knifes, she stared at her blades as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Don't underestimate me" 

…….

"Finally!" 18 muttered to herself, drawing out her double daggers.

She spotted her victim a small man, he probably reached her stomach. He had short black hair at least to his ears. He wore brown slacks and a black t-shirt. He could of been mistaken for a human. She walked directly to him keeping her steps light so he wouldn't hear her. He was walking alone so it was even better for her. A crowd would be real bad.

The next instant 18 was behind Krillen holding her knife to his neck. She pressed hard, causing poor Krillen to hiss in pain. 18 pressed hard enough to let a line of blood appear on his neck.

"Why didn't you sense me coming?" 18 whispered in his ear holding her blade tighter against his neck. "You reek of blood. You must hunt kids don't you? If you hunted adults at least in there twenties you would be able to sense me, wouldn't you Krillen?"

Krillen stiffened in her arms.

"Why me?" she asked to her imaginary friend she wished was there right now, but she gave up on that a long time ago. She laughed coldly and let him go with a forceful push. He stumbled forward a couple of steps, coughing. "You are s fucking lucky buddy that you got me in a good day or I would of killed you right here and now."

"Who are you?"

"I'm you savior right now! I wont kill you today. You are much too weak. I would feel bad doing that, so I'll give you time."

18 licked her knife slowly and nearly gagged. Intimidation is a bitch. She walked away trying to keep her steps casual, knowing he was watching her. When she turned behind one of the dark buildings she started hacking.

"Blood tastes fuckin' nasty! How the hell do they drink that shit?" 18 yelled at herself, wiping her mouth. Stupid, stupid.

……..

ChiChi slid in a chair in front of him and almost forgot that he was a vampire.

He had wild black hair it was probably impossible to tame. He had soft pale skin, and amazing eyes. He wore a tight blue shirt that showed of his perfect shaped muscles and black jeans.

"Hello." his smile widened as he looked over ChiChi. "What are you doing out so late… Alone?"

"I don't know, really" she seemed to forget everything she was suppose to do being with him.

"You know its dangerous to be out this late-" belated his manners kicked in and he leaned over the table to be closer to her. "What's your name?"

She blushed slightly, "ChiChi"

"My name is Goku." hmm… Goku, now why did that name ring in her head?

……..

Bulma missed a block, and hissed in pain as the knife cut deep into her side. She caught her attackers arm and twisted sending the man sprawled to the ground. The vampire Bulma was fighting wasn't down for long. Vegeta sprang to his feet.

Bulma rolled her shoulders, trying to get the kinks out of them, and blinked her tired eyes. This match has been going on for to long for her taste. She was bleeding from where his blade cut deep into her soft flesh, and she could feel the hot sticky blood drip down he side.

Vegeta's black leather pants had been slit open at his shin and thigh.

He caught site of her blood on her side and smirked evilly.

Oh… shit.

Bulma wasn't ready for the impact of his heavy body landing fully against hers. She felt his rough breathing on her neck. "Don't worry I wont kill you." He rasped against her throat and kissed her neck and disappeared in the night.

………

She was lost. How long have she been sitting with Goku talking like casual people? It seemed like eternity, and she didn't mind…

Goku stood not willing to wait another minute to hold her. He pulled her to her feet. "Dance with me."

She stood frozen looking at her hand entwined in his. It felt right and she decided she wouldn't mind him holding her like that forever. He tugged her closer and she nearly swooned with joy. Will someone please wake her up!

It was crowded with gyrating dancers, bumping into each other, and ChiChi saw it as an excuse to be closer. They danced.

He had his arms protectively around her waist, and she felt oddly safe in his arms. The mercenary casually wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed to the rhythmic beats of the pounding music.

……..

Bulma forgot how long she was lying in the middle of the park. It could have been hours or maybe she just been sitting there for a couple of minutes. She could have been going crazy. She had no idea of that either.

Who had the balls to touch her like that? Bulma decided she was going to kill him the next time she see's him. Yeah! He'll die! She started to cackle evilly and kick her legs. But did she really want to kill him?

Nobody really touched her like that, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to give that feeling away so soon. Wait! He's a fucking Leech! He dies!

She stood up and grabbed her umbrella and decided to walk to around the park.

……..

They danced though 4 songs before Goku gently placed his lips on hers.

She drew back and the look on her face was almost comical.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha-"

She silenced him by kissing him back.

……

Ok the end of my third chapter I hope you liked it. REVIEW! Not much action, but there was some. I'll try to update soon.

Bye

-Painted1Golden


	4. Alone?

A/n; I'm so sorry for all the mistakes. I caught them when I read the story myself .l try to do better. Anyways thank you for all the reviews! You guys made me feel special 'tear'. I'm so emotional.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. sobs.

Dancing In The Dark

……

Alone

From childhoods hour I have not been As other were - I have not seen As others saw - I could not bring My passions from a common spring.  
From that same source I have not taken My sorrow - I could not awaken My heart to joy at that same tone And all I lov'd - I lov'd alone -  
Then, in my childhood, in the dawn Of a most stormy life was drawn From ev'ry depth of good and ill The mystery which binds me still.  
From the torrent, or the fountain,  
From the red cliff of the mountain.  
From the sun that round me roll'd In its autumn tint of gold.  
From the lightning of the sky As it pass'd me flying by.  
From the thunder, and the storm And the cloud that took the form (When the rest of heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view.

-Edgar Allen Poe

…….

"Damn" Bulma cursed, jumping into a puddle of water.

It was an hour before dawn and he decided to disappear. Vegeta could of perished in the sunlight right before her eyes, but he chose to kiss her and fade away.

"What the hell!" Bulma yelled and the owls hooted in response.

Bulma checked her throat for the millionth time. There were no pierce marks and no blood. Bulma froze when she felt his smooth lips touch her pale throat. She could have ended his life right then and there if she wanted to, but she froze when she felt his hot breath touch her.

The dark clouds started to fade and colors of purple, yellow started to show. Bulma decided it was time to go.

…….

18 was sitting on the couch before her knifes One was perfectly clean and the other knifes blade was covered in dried blood. Her head was bowed until she heard the door open and she raised her head slowly.

" You look like hell, B." 18 said by way of greeting.

Bulma plopped down in a chair directly in front of her." Feel like it too"

"Tell me what happened."

"What the hell? I'm I in some confessional or something?"

"No. The reason I asked is because you looked like you been playing in the rain"

Bulma frowned." It was crazy, 18. Vegeta kicked my ass!"

18 lifted a blonde eye brow slowly," I can see that."

"Don't get me wrong, 18. I gave him a few blows to, but he got me on the ground first though. It nothing a little training can do, huh." Bulma decided not to tell her what Vegeta did, but she wasn't sure why. Was she feeling protective of a vampire? Bulma shook her head at the thought." now you tell me what happened to your knife."

18 lifted her knife and stared at the hardened blood on her blade and stayed silent for a moment then after a few more second she decided to speak." I cut the leeches neck, but I didn't kill him"

" And why not?" Bulma wanted to know why the no question asked, no hesitation hunter decided not to kill Krillen.

"He was weak, too weak. I at least want a fair fight with Krillen"

Bulma gasped," You actually let a name of vampire come out of your mouth. Could you please repeat that name because I obviously didn't hear that right?" Bulma laughed.

"Bulma be serious." 18 warned her.

" Yeah. Ok." Bulma said looking around the room. " Where is Chi?"

I don't know-" 18 began, but was interrupted when she heard the front door open again. A frown nagged on her forehead. She stood and set down her knife roughly:" So you finally decided to come home. Chi what took you so long?"

"I-" ChiChi made an attempt to explain but got caught off.

Both of 18's eyebrows shot up. "You screwed someone didn't you? You know we were supposed to be working! Now tell me who he is!"

ChiChi winced. "Well I was at the bar where I was suppose to be-"

"Well that narrows it down to one-hundred" 18 muttered.

During this whole argument Bulma was silent. She kind of had a feeling she knew who it was.

" The bar was crawling with sick men, and I met this guy with the most friendliest appearance. The darkest eyes too. I just couldn't turn away. He made me feel safe. I'm so sorry.

"Sorry for what, Chi?" Bulma asked. She wanted to know if her assumption was right.

"Bulma she is sorry because it was a vampire."

Bulma lifted her eyebrows to make it look like she was surprised." What vampire?"

ChiChi looked to the ground almost to the verge of tears, "Goku." she coughed out a hoarse cry.

Believe it or not 18 stayed fairly calm. " I will finish your job. I thought you were better then that."

ChiChi glared at her. " I can handle myself, 18" she said swiping the tears that fell from her eyes off her face and headed to her room and slammed it.

18 cursed under her breath and slowly sank down in the couch to clean her knife. When she started to mutter under her breath Bulma took that as a cue to talk to ChiChi.

She knocked twice on her door and let herself in. "Chi?"

She walked in into her room and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed and kicking off her black boots.

"It will be ok, you know?" Bulma said casually.

"How do you know that, Bulma?" ChiChi asked as she pulled off her socks.

"Because I know you know what your doing and you wouldn't of did what you did last night if you didn't"

ChiChi gave her a small smile. "Thanks"

"ChiChi I did something bad too," when ChiChi looked amused she continued. " Vegeta kissed my neck and didn't pierce my throat. I had a perfect chance to kill him, but I didn't. I guess I was to shocked to."

"Oh, I understand you didn't expect him to do that" ChiChi sniffed.

"Would it be wrong to ask how it went last night?

ChiChi let out a rough laugh." No, Bulma. He was so…"

…….

The vampires were underground. The best places to be in if you were a vampire. It was a place where no light peeked though. There was a couple of swinging lanterns above them that provided a little bit of light. It was like an underground hangout for a vampire.

"I wonder where Yamcha is." Krillen asked.

"He is dead," said a voice coming from the shadows.

"How do you know Vegeta?" Krillen asked, turning around on his wooden chair.

"If you weren't so weak Krillen you would sense that his aura is completely gone" he said, leaning against the concrete wall.

"Anyways… Goku you have been quiet for a while. This is not you." Krillen accused Goku.

Goku slouched down in the down farther in his chair and shrugged.

"You have the scent of a human on you" Vegeta said, leaning off the wall and now standing up straight.

"You smell like one too, Vegeta" Goku responded, standing up in his chair.

"And your point Kakkarot…?" Vegeta hissed.

"Is that you should get off my back Vegeta! You're just as bad!" Goku hissed back.

"Speak for yourself you have a woman's scent all over you."

"Go fuck yourself, Vegeta!" Goku growled at him

"You probably fucked enough people for the both of us." Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta walked toward Goku until he was close enough. It felt to awkward to be arguing so far away, so why not get all close and personal.

Goku turned not trusting him at his back.

Vegeta's power snapped out and hit Goku like a whip. Goku's lashed his own power out and Vegeta felt burning in his veins. His vision mulled over for a moment, a moment in which Goku drew his knife.

"You always need you blade, don't you, Kakkarot because without it you would lose, wouldn't you?"

Vegeta circled behind him and Goku turned to keep him in site. Vegeta lashed his power around Goku's wrist. His muscles flexed, but he held onto the knife.

Goku's power flared out, and Vegeta heard wood cracking behind him. One of the tables split down the middle and Krillen jumped out of the way just in time.

"Impressive," Vegeta said scornfully and lashed out with his own power the glass walls crumbled into spider web patterns with no single inch left whole. Hairline cracks ran though every crervice, but not one piece fell out. Goku backed up a step away from Vegeta.

"Coward" Vegeta said, "Do you back away from me?"

Vegeta began took a step forward, ever aware of the knife in Goku's hand.

Goku disappeared for a moment and suddenly the knife is at Vegeta's throat.

Vegeta froze felling the fictive burning where the blade touched his skin with that blade; it would be fatal if the blade slit his throat. He moved the knife away for a moment then Vegeta hit his wrist, breaking it. The knife fell to the ground and Vegata shoved him into the fractured mirror.

Vegeta laughed. What weakling he was. He was inferior to him in all ways.

Vegeta picked up the knife before Goku could recoverand he stumbled slightly and threw all of his power at him. Vegeta flew against the table where Krillen sat and Krillen instantly held him down with all of his strength.

"You guys are friends and your fighting over some silly shit," Krillen growled. "Vegeta, you need to mind your own damn business!" said the usual calm one.

Vegeta growled and pushed Krillen roughly off his body.

…….

Another chapter completed. So there is a rival between Goku and Vegeta. Don't hate me for it. If it makes you peoples feel better they are still friends. There would be more action and a little bit of romance in the next chapter. I hope ya'll like this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it. Please REVIEW! my title is staying right there for now on.

…….

Bye

-Painted1Golden


End file.
